Time Will Heal All Wounds
by kigoangel8302
Summary: Kim kicks Shego into the electric tower. Kim thinks that Shego was taken away by Global Justice but Global Justice couldn't find Shego so they use a hologram to make Kim think they have Shego.But little do they know is shes ver much alive & shes not alone
1. The Clock Starts Now

**Time Will Heal all Wounds**

_**I would like to say before you start reading is that i do not own Kim Possible or any characters from the show. I wish i did but sadly I don't. If I did then I would be a very rich person and wouldn't be typing up this story.**_

_**This takes place after "So the Drama" and Kim kicks Shego into the electric tower. Kim thinks that Shego was taken away by Global Justice but Global Justice couldn't find Shego so they use a hologram to make Kim think they have Shego. Little did they know is that Shego is bleeding from the head and is near close to death, but there is something or someone there to save her. Is he her angel? Or her Demon?**_

_Chapter 1: The Clock Starts Now_

**After being kicked into an electric tower, Shego is left & forgotten under the remains of the electric tower. She is bleeding from head to toe fading in & out of she could do is replay what happened before she was kicked into the electric tower. "**_You know what i really hate?" said Kim "Ummm that your date melted?" Shego Said getting into her fighting stance ready for whatever is about to happen "No... YOU!" And Kim kicked her straight into the electric tower. _**Shego gasped as she felt the pain of being shocked run through her body again. She started to think about how she felt when she saw the pure hat in Kim's eyes and how much she wish she could get Drakken for not tell Shego his plans. Or how she wished she could have warned Kim before this plan went down. Or that she wished she had the chance to tell Kim how much she loved her. With that thought in mind she let tears flow from her eyes as she welcomed her fate, but little did she know out of the smoking debris comes a foreign figure. A lean shadowy figure of a man looked to be 5'11, but it was hard to make out details because of how dark it was. He dug her out & pulled her close to him. Wiping some of the blood from her face he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He then moved his lips to her ear & whispered softly, yet darkly in her ear "Don't worry my child it will be all over soon." With that said Shego eyes widen & she struggled to get away, but he wouldn't have that he just simply held her tighter. "Don't struggle it will only hurt more." He says knowingly and almost caring. He then moves to place soft kisses under her ear to soothe her. She feels his hot breath puff under ear then she feels him kiss her neck. Her head is swimming with a mix of pain, confusion, & ecstasy. He then unsheathes his fangs unbeknown by her & bites her near her jugular draining her of her blood.**

**She is now fighting more than ever now. She lights up her hand to fight him off of her, but it is not as bright as it usually is. He just simply holds her arm down with his chilly, wintry fingers. When she almost near death he draws back. She is now a sickly white lighter than her actual greenish tint skin tone. She's sweating profusely and her heart is trying hard to pump blood through her body. He smiles and bites his finger "Here my child drink and you will live." He carefully lefts up Shego's head up gently as if she was a porcelain doll and put his finger up to her lips letting her drink his does he know is that Shego is plotting on how to get out of this "Now listen carefully cuz I'm only going to say this once. My name is Nico McLean and i am your master now." He grins flashing off his fangs. Shego's eyes harden she doesn't take being owned lightly." ahhhh, that's enough my child." he says in a suave voice, but Shego doesn't let go she just keeps sucking vigorously. "That's enough!" he says more sternly trying to pull back his hand. Shego grabs his wrist and holds him still. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! "He roars and rips his hand away from Shego. Shego releases his hand and starts shaking and withering on the ground in pain. She looks at him with hate and confusion "What in the hell did you do to me!" She asks angrily.**

**To Be Continue? Maybe?**


	2. THe Clock Is Ticking

**Time Will Heal all Wounds**

_**I would like to say before you start reading is that i do not own Kim Possible or any characters from the show. I wish i did but sadly I don't. If I did then I would be a very rich person and wouldn't be typing up this story.**_

_**This takes place after "So the Drama" and Kim kicks Shego into the electric tower. Kim thinks that Shego was taken away by Global Justice but Global Justice couldn't find Shego so they use a hologram to make Kim think they have Shego. Little did they know is that Shego is bleeding from the head and is near close to death, but there is something or someone there to save her. Is he her angel? Or her Demon?**_

_Chapter 2: The Clock Is Ticking_

**I did what you wanted love. I gave you your life back so that you can live and pursue your life's dream and your heart's desire, and I know how you can get her." he says as he dodges plasma balls being hurled at him.**

**"BUT WHY! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS SHIT TO ME!" she shriek at him throwing another fireball at him hitting him square in the chest "AND HOW IN THE WORLD DO FUCKING YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING DESIRE! HUH?" she snarls.**

**Grunting from getting hit by a powerful attack "because I see how you look at her when she's not looking. I see how your attitude changes anytime you are near her."**

**Shego stops her ranting and blushes a deep green. "H-ho-how do you know that?"**

**He snickers and smiles evilly "You think it was random that I found you and brought you back to life? Dearie I've been keeping watch over you your whole life. From the moment you were hit by the comet up till now I have always been there. Even up to the point where you almost told Kim that you loved her when you were Ms. Go."**

**Shego is dumbfounded as she remembers that moment.**___"Yea Kimmie I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but I l..." Zap. The buffoon dropped the attitudanator because some random guy bumped into him. Shego growls at Ron as Drakken comes and get her "Sorry princess but my rides here"___**Shego felt her heart break as she seen the longing and confused look in Kim's eye's" ok what do you have in mind. How do I get Kim to like me?" Shego ask out of curiosity.**

**"Well my dear first you must find out what she likes then build on that." he looks at her from the corner of his eye.**

**"Ok got that now for the big question what do you get out of it?" asked Shego knowing there is always a price to happiness.**

**"Me HAHAHA you already paid me back in full!" He laughs hard heartedly showing his gleaming fangs in the moonlight.**

**"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Shego asked not liking the sound of this. "I mean Shego dear you are mine for all eternity!" He says.**

**"WHAT?" She says shocked trying to understand what his trying to say.**

**"How can I explain this to you? You're a vampire love you have to stay with your master until the day he release you or until you defeat him." He says confident in himself that he now has a love slave for sure.**

**Shego growls deeply and then snaps "I BELONG TO NO DAMN BODY MOTHERF****R! NO ONE OWNS ME BUT ME!" She charges at him without him realizing it in time. She kicks him hard in the jaw sending him flying back.**

**He grunts as he hits the side of the electric tower knocking it down fully. "Oh, I see the little kiddy likes to play. Ok I'm game lets f**king play bitch!" he growls out menacingly.**

**He charges her and punches her in the stomach making her bend over to grabs her stomach and then kneeing her in the mouth. Shego flies back and holds her mouth as blood gushes from her busted lip. Shego hisses in pain as the rich, sweet blood touches her tongue. She sucks on her lip as the heal starts to heal. She is shocked at how fast her lip had healed that she didn't even think about the fact that her enemy was right on top of her about to kick her. He kicks her in the chest knocking all the wind out of her lungs. She rolls over and gasps for breath as he kicks her over and puts his foot on her neck hard.**

**"HAHAHA you were a worthy opponent, but you can't keep your guard up worth shit. I brought you back to life just to take your life again Ha-ha" He chuckles deeply putting more pressure on Shego's neck. "And now that I'm going to kill you I might as well take your precious Kimmie from you too. I wonder if she's a good fuck." He smirks as he lifts his leg up to deliver the final blow to end Shego. "Say good-bye bitch!"**

**"I don't think so!" Shego says when she is able to clasp her breath and delivers a nut-crushing blow to his family jewels. Making him fall to his knees and scream in sheer agony. Griping by the top of his hair she punches and claws his face repeatedly. "Now I'm only going to say this once so listen up mother****r." She whispers so coldly that he starts to shake. "If any of you mother***rs puts a hand on my princess. I will hunt you down torture your sorry ass until you beg for mercy, and then I will cut off your balls and force feed them to you and make you choke on them." She says as she brings his face level to hers so he can see her rubicund eyes with black symbols in her eyes. That is when he realizes that she might be the strongest Vampire known to his kind. His master will not like this. "Now say hi to my parents for me."**

**"W-WA- WAIT! SAY HI TO THEM! YOUR PARENTS ARE ALREADY DEAD!" he says in a frightened shaky voice now seeing the face of true evil. She chuckles darkly making him turn pale and pray to God "I Know." She plunges her hand straight through his head killing him instantly. She drops the body after wiping her hands on his shirt. "Ok princess get ready because your next." Shego says as she saunters away from the combat zone after setting it on fire. As the tower starts to blow up and the smoke clears she has vanished.**

**Well that's the second chapter should i continue or should i let this story fall you decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Belong Together

Kim and Ron danced the night away Ron in a state of euphoria because the girl of his dreams is in his arms and she harbored the same feelings for him that he did for her since pre-K, but Kim on the other hand felt nothing but anguishing heartbreak because the love of her life is going to jail for life or worst. Kim didn't want to think about it she wanted to get rid of all the hurt she just wanted something to keep her going and Ron fit the bill as of right now. "O KP, you don't know how happy you make me." He said smiling goofily "I love you, KP." Kim cringed at hearing him say that but she had to play along "I- Uhhhhh I love you too?" She said hesitantly not being totally honest with him. Ron smiled dumbly thinking she means what she says and sloppily shoved his tongue down her throat trying to be romantic, but during the whole thing she just wanted to throw up but she held back let him stick his tongue in her mouth.

After what seem like forever, but really it was only 10 seconds, Ron releases Kim happy to have his best friend as his girlfriend. Kim pulled on her best fake smile just so Ron will feel good and not catch on to what she was really feeling, but little did our young couple know that in the shadows there was someone staring at them with mixed emotions in her eyes. She growled low in the back of her throat. She waited for her prey to go home and once the buffoon left she had Kim all to herself. When she saw Ron touch Kim again bared her fangs again and almost threw a plasma ball at him, but she refrained herself from doing so when she saw Kim nudge his arm away and gave him a peck on the cheek goodnight.

As he was leaving his phone started to ring. With her now enhanced eyesight our notorious thief could see the caller id and it said Tara well Shego being the person that she is used her new found hearing to hear in on the conversation as she waited for Kim to get in her room. She heard him say "Hey baby what up?" even with her newly enhanced hearing she couldn't hear what "Tara" was saying. "Oh really your horny right now and you want me to take care of you?" Ron said in a husky voice Shego could smell his excitement in the air which made her want to gag. "Yea baby I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Ron hops on his scooter with the biggest hard on ever in life and rides off in the direction of "Tara's House" Shego snaps out of her stupor when she hears Kim's door open. She looks and sees Kim is still in her dress. Her heart started racing seeing the girl she loved getting undressed, but soon that undying hatred she had for Kim right bubbled right up again and she bared her fangs as she seethed with anger. When Kim walked into the bathroom Shego slipped in moving as a mouse as she snuck in closer to Kim's bathroom she heard Kim crying. "O Dear God, what have I done! I betrayed the love of my life with Ron" she cried harder falling to the ground crying. She felt dirty she felt unclean not even worthy to be Shego's Princess anymore. She hugged her knees close to her chest crying more.

Shego couldn't bear to hear her princess cry anymore. She opened Kim's bathroom door only to see a fist come at her face. She dodged it with ease and held Kim in a grasp that had her close to her. Kim's back was to Shego's front and Shego loved every second of it. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house, but more importantly what are you doing in my bathroom?" Kim said hotly. Shego shivered at the contact and whispered huskily in Kim's ear "Why hello Princess did you miss me? Cuz I know I missed you now if you don't mind I came to take what is mine." Shego said nuzzling Kim's neck catching her full scent which drove her nuts. Kim smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face "and what would that be Shego?" Shego chuckled "I came back for….. YOU." She kissed Kim's neck as her fangs unsheathed. Kim only breathed out three words before Shego bite her neck claiming Kim mind, body, and soul. Those words by the way are "Take me, Shego."

OOOOO Shit wtf just happened there!

Hell if I know….O wait I do know I'm the writer.

HAHAHA TBC =)


End file.
